dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Present For You
& |class=Weapons |similar='Grenade Land Mines' }} is one of Mr. Satan's humorous last resort moves. Overview Mr. Satan dashes towards his opponent, stops at the last second, hands his opponent a giftwrapped box (which contains a handheld video game console and game), and then he runs off as his opponent is distractedly playing the portable game. Satan then pushes a remote-control button to make the handheld game explode. Usage Mr. Satan uses the Game Boy Bomb when he goes to confront Majin Buu and gives him a "Game Poy" (a Game Boy with a bomb inside it) as a present. Buu gets frustrated just as Mr. Satan begins to trigger the bomb inside. When it explodes, it fails to kill or even faze Buu. In fact, the World Champ's final plan was enjoyed by Buu as he stated "That was a fun game!". Video Game Appearances This attack appears as Mr. Satan's Ultimate Attack named Present for You in the ''Budokai'' series, whereas it is a Blast 2 attack named Present Bomb in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, if the defending opponent's gauge is higher than the attacker's while this move is being executed, the defending opponent will throw the Game Boy at Mr. Satan just before it explodes. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, Mr. Satan dodges a punch before handing the present to the opponent, and then he kicks the opponent away. He usually offers "I know this isn't much, but here!" before detonating the bomb giving considerable damage. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, it appears under the name Present Bomb as Mr. Satan's Super Attack. In Dokkan Battle, Mr. Satan throws a Grenade at the opponent who uses Rapid Movement to avoid the explosion without Mr. Satan noticing making him believe they were blow up, only to reappear and attack Mr. Satan from behind as he gives a V-pose, but Majin Buu rushes in and protects Mr. Satan from the opponent's sneak attack. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears under the name Present For You. Unlike past games it is used differently. In this game, the user pulls out a large wrapped gift, seemingly out of nowhere (presumably the box was previously contained in an unseen Capsule). If the user is in the air, the gift comes with a convenient parachute to float safely to the ground. After a short period, it will burst open and either emit a bright glow that very slightly heals anyone near it, or causes a Jack-in-the-box to send them flying with a powerful headbutt. It can also be learned by the Future Warrior during their training under Mr. Satan as the Warrior's Master. In Dragon Ball Fusions, the EX-Fusion of Mr. Satan and Good Buu, Majin Satan, uses this move which appears under the name Present Bomb. It can also be used by Mr. Satan himself and original characters such as Chinjao and Tartar. There is also a stronger version called Silver Present Bomb. In Dragon Ball Fusions, the user gives the opponent a present and then runs a safe distance away, before pressing a detonator causing the present to explode, damaging the opponent. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Present For You returns as one of Mr. Satan's Super Skills which can be learned by the Future Warrior by completing School Quest: "Lesson 1" of Mr. Satan's Training. The technique function the same way it did in Xenoverse. Additionally, it is revealed that the effects of this technique are determined at random. Gallery Dbz237 - by (dbzf.ten.lt) 20120329-16574555.jpg|The Game Poy Dbz237 - by (dbzf.ten.lt) 20120329-16575485.jpg|A fighting game featured on the Game Poy Dbz237 - by (dbzf.ten.lt) 20120329-16575701.jpg|Mr. Satan in-game GBBG.jpg|Player character Mr. Satan wins the game GBBG2.jpg|A game on the Game Poy resembling the game Dbz237 - by (dbzf.ten.lt) 20120329-16581971.jpg|Mr. Satan holding the remote control Dbz237 - by (dbzf.ten.lt) 20120329-16582590.jpg|Majin Buu holding the Game Poy Dbz237 - by (dbzf.ten.lt) 20120329-16582688.jpg|Majin Buu watching the Game Poy before it explodes References Category:Objects Category:Offensive techniques Category:Techniques Category:Weapons Category:Explosive techniques